Missing
by Miss Gendai Speaker
Summary: I caressed her hair and kissed her lips tenderly - "I'm… going to war…" - "I'm going to miss you a lot…" - "Nigerou*! SASUKEEEE!" - "Where are we?" - "I thought it would be better if you wrote it yourself…" - "Have you got an idea how worried sick I felt about you?" - "I missed you too…" FOR SASUKEFAN1029 :D


_This isn't one of my best projects but somehow I like it. This is dedicated to **sasukefan1029 **from DeviantArt, who caught my Kiriban._

_Disclaimer: I don't own the characters. I just own the story..._

* * *

**MISSING**

I caressed her hair and kissed her lips tenderly. She lifted up her chin and looked deeply in my eyes for later kissing my lips. I didn't want to tell her the bad news, but I had no other choice. She realized something was wrong with me.

"Babe… what is it?"

I sighed in defeat perfectly knowing that I had no other choice but to tell her what was wrong. And I perfectly knew she wasn't going to like it at all.

"I'm… going to war…" I muttered, looking away and later regretting what I have said.

"What?!"

I just narrowed my eyes sighing in defeat. I had known from the beginning that if I told her, she wouldn't get mad at me but to my superior aka Tsunade aka her teacher. She quickly got out of the bed and clumsily (but adorably in my opinion) locked herself in the bathroom. I decided to imitate her, changing my pj's into my anbu uniform in a matter of seconds.

"Sakura…" I whispered lying against the bathroom door and hoping she would hear me.

"Hey, um... Never mind, ok? I wanted... I just wanted to stay with you..." I heard her saying opening the door.

I pulled her into a tight embrace and breathed her sweet cherry scent. I was going to miss her so bad. I was going to miss her morning kisses. I was going to miss her beating Naruto up with just her fists. I was going to miss her light pink hair. I was going to miss her yawns when she was sleepy. _I was going to miss everything about her._

"I'm going to miss you a lot…" she muttered against my lips to kiss them quickly.

"I know…" I answered lighty smiling. "I'm going to miss you too…"

It's already been 3 months since I left for war. Naruto and Shikamaru, as well as Neji and Kiba had tagged along as well. I would write a letter every week and send it to my girlfriend. I would get the reply after a day or two. She told me that she had been hanging out with Hinata and Ino lately. She would also say that she missed me a lot.

I would tell her what the current situation at the front lines, asked her what the current situation at Konoha was like and also say that I missed her as well. But that day I didn't know that it could be the last letter I would send. I didn't know it could be the last time I talked to her. I didn't know it could be the last time I would saw the light. She didn't know I could easily die in any moment. I had made her keep her hopes up.

"_Nigerou*! SASUKEEEE!"_

"_I won't run away! I promised to stay. We are going to defeat them no matter what. We didn't come here to lose. We came here to win!"_

"_Can't you see it yourself Sasuke? Don't you wanna go back home? Don't you wanna get married? Didn't you have already planned your future? Doesn't Sakura mean a lot to you?"_

_Then it hit me how important Sakura was in my life. But it was already too late. The bomb had already detonated. Paper bombs flew everywhere._

The last thing I remember was being stabbed in my chest with a huge sword. The guy was using a hoodie so I hadn't been able to see who he was. Not even able to catch a glimpse to the headband that would've let me know where he was from. Only a pair of emerald eyes very similar to my girlfriends could be seen. But suddenly, everything turned red.

I woke up in a cave. I looked at both sides and saw Naruto sleeping, as well as Shikamaru and Neji. It seemed like they were all pretty beaten up because of all the bandages and blood upon their faces. I tried to get up but a pain in the chest didn't let me and I fall back to the futon.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you…" I heard someone from the entrance of the cave say. I couldn't see very well because of the Sharingan's side effects and also because of the blinding light. "…Sasuke…"

"Kakashi…" I muttered, finally recognizing who that stranger was. "Where are we?"

"About 35 km. from the nearest village… If we actually consider it as a village…"

"What do you mean by that?"

"It's just a little town… I doubt we will find any medical help there…"

"Does- Does Sakura know that-"

"I thought it would be better if you wrote it yourself…"

"How long has it-"

"1 month…"

"…"

When I opened my eyes, I realized I finally was home. But to be more specific, I was in the village's hospital. It felt great despite the annoying smell of alcohol, the white walls, my IV…

I tried to move, but my entire body hurt. I was just able to tilt my head to the left and watch the peaceful sky of Konoha. It took only a few minutes for me to fall asleep again.

I was woken up by an annoying beam of light. That and also the singing of the birds, kids playing outside, mothers talking about their daily lives, old ladies talking about how much they missed their sons because they had gone to a mission…

I felt some eyes in my neck. I turned around to see who she/he was but I wasn't able because she hugged me really tight. I realized that it was my girlfriend, as I caressed her soft pink locks of hair. I pulled her closer and crushed my lips against hers in a passionate kiss.

"Have you got an idea how worried sick I felt about you?" she muttered against my lips to kiss them again. Not passionate like I did but that kind of kisses that made me feel butterflies in my stomach. Just like the first one we shared. "I will never let that witch take me away from you. Never again…"

"I missed you…" I admitted, smelling her cherry scent like I would always do and rubbing my nose against her neck playfully.

"Sasuke-kuuhhn…"she giggled.

I wrapped my arms clumsily around her petite waist with my strong arms and rested my chin on her shoulder. She kissed my left cheek.

"I missed you too…"


End file.
